Acceptable Loss
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: Big changes are happening at Major Case Squad. My take on what happens with our favourite two Detectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just feel a need to fill in the blanks on some of Dick Wolf's characters! **

**This story is rated T, however be warned that in certain chapters I will be changing the rating to an M+. Readers discretion ;-) I will give plenty of warning of said chapters!**

**Chapter One! **

**Acceptable Loss.**

**Alex POV.**

**Alex Eames had never been happier, she was back in sync with her partner of 13 years and thanks to his therapy he had overcome his issues and was sharper than he had ever been. She had once again noticed how women started to flirt with him again.**

**No wonder as he had obviously brushed off the moth balls on his treadmill. She noticed he had stopped smoking, he was eating very carefully and healthily and on the occasions when they had stopped for a drink after work he had ordered only bitters and soda instead of his usual Glenlivet. He was even working admirably well under their Captain Joe Hannah.**

**Things had run so much better since the Chief of Detectives Moran had been reassigned and replaced by Chief Lawrence.**

**One thing though bothered her. She hated the attention that he was now receiving from other women; yes she was even resentful of it and did her best not to let it show. Although Bobby flirted back she had not heard that he was dating anyone else, which intrigued her greatly. One thing was looming though and this saddened her greatly. In a few weeks it will be Bobby's 55****th**** Birthday and he would be retiring from the NYPD, thus ending their partnership. She was finding it hard to come to terms with this not knowing whether Bobby would keep in touch with her. It had given her many sleepless nights.**

**She had long since come to realize that she had fallen in love with him and even though she felt he held no mutual feelings towards her, she settled for the fact that they saw each other daily and were a part of each other's lives, all of which would soon be coming to an end.**

**She was so deep in thought that the next thing she knew a paper clip had bounced off of her head, lifting her gaze she looked into a very mischievous grin of her partner. **

"**Earth to Eames, anyone home? I have been calling your name 4 times and you haven't noticed. You ok?"**

**As he looked at me with mirth twinkling in his eyes, I felt so busted, as if he could have read my thoughts and I couldn't help myself from blushing. I saw him furrow his brow and nervously start to nibble like a frantic chipmunk on his cheek.**

"**Just thinking about the case Bobby, what's up?"**

**He held my gaze and nodded to something on my desk. It would also seem that I hadn't noticed that I had gotten mail. So I thanked him and opened the letter. Bobby was watching me curiously as I read it. My face must have fascinated him with all the myriad of emotions that this letter evoked. Looking up at him, I smiled and carefully folded the letter and placed it in my bag. **

"**Bobby let's go to lunch, you're buying!"**

**He got up and helped me into my coat and we both walked down to our favorite Deli. I could tell that his curiosity was killing him. So I reached into my bag and handed him the letter so that he could read it and I placed our order to the waitress, watching his face as he read. **

**Bobby POV**

**It took all I had not to leap up and cry for joy as I read the letter. My Eames has been offered the rank of Lieutenant and her own command with Homeland Security. I really had to contain myself as all I wanted to do was stand up and take her in my arms and hug her to death!**

**This was amazing news and thoroughly deserved as she was indeed New York's finest, she was finally getting the recognition she so richly deserved after all she had been through. I know my career would be ending in 18 days and this was bittersweet to me. Sweet in that Alex has gotten her deserved promotion, bitter that our partnership would end and she would move on in a life that no longer included me. I'm happy that she had overcome the stigma of having been my partner. Things can only improve for her once I leave the NYPD that was all that was important her happiness.**

**Thankfully the waitress had returned with our food which we ate. It gave me time to respond to her letter and compose my feelings. Although I had lost my appetite half way through my club sandwich and started to fiddle with my napkin and shredded it to pieces. Alex looked at me then picked up her phone and called our Captain and got us the rest of the day off. **

**Alex POV**

**We walked over to O'Malley's our favorite bar, and took up our usual booth at the back. When the waitress came to take our order I was surprised that Bobby ordered a Glenlivet. He hadn't said a word since he read my letter, I knew he needed his space and time to think so I didn't press him for his opinion.**

**Bobby POV**

**When our drinks arrived I downed half of my scotch in one go. I could tell alex was worried and waiting for me to speak about it, I just didn't know where to start. Dr. Gyson had always advised me in personal matters to go with honesty, there was no way I could be totally honest with Alex though she had already turned down the Captaincy of Major Case Squad because of me, there is no way I will give her any reason to turn this down. This was a huge offer for her a great leap in her career prospects and something she would totally master. No way on this earth would I screw this up for her. After I had finished playing with my half empty glass of whiskey I took a deep breath and shot a prayer to heaven that I would not ruin this in any way. When I looked up at her face I was momentarily speechless by how beautiful she looked. **

"**The letter says they want you to start in 4 weeks time. This is a fantastic offer Alex, are you going to accept it?"**

**Bobby searched her eyes for any doubt and was glad when he didn't find any.**

**Alex POV**

**I breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby said he was happy for me. I, however, had my own doubts after having been a detective with the NYPD for so many years. In the letter they said that I would not lose any pension benefits. I was on uncertain territory, after having worked with Bobby for so long it would feel like a part of me would be amputated. I in no way had any doubts of my ability. It was an incredible loss that I was experiencing in no longer working side by side with Robert Goren and not knowing whether or not he would keep in touch. So much was happening way too fast. He had not discussed his retirement with me or his plans thereafter. So I put on my brave face and smiled and told him that I would be accepting the offer.**

**T.B.C….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just feel a need to fill in the blanks on some of Dick Wolf's characters! **

**Rated T**

**Chapter Two**

**Acceptable Loss.**

**Alex POV.**

**The past 18 days had been surreal. I had handed in my notice the next morning with Captain Hannah. Bobby and I had been assigned to desk duties during our last week together and this was getting on Bobby's nerves and mine too. It is however a NYPD policy on retiree's. Bobby has really dug into the paperwork and had avoided any talk about his retirement and instead insisted on talking about my up and coming career change. We had both worked in order to make my transition into my new job as smooth as possible. **

**He had declined a farewell party from MCS. He had asked me out to dinner instead. Something was telling me he was going to inform me of his future plans and I was a nervous wreck. I had gotten to my place and changed into other clothes for my dinner with Bobby. He told me he would pick me up at 8pm. I felt like a teen waiting for her prom date and nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. **

**Adjusting my ear rings I opened the door. Bobby had also changed into a midnight blue suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a red silk tie. He looked amazing. After he had complimented me on my dress, he led me to his car and drove me to a nice little Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, where he had reserved us a table for the evening. I had never been here before, but it was obvious that the staff all knew Bobby very well.**

**We were seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant and the food and wine was really great. We started off talking about my new job with the task force, I knew though that Bobby had something he wanted to tell me and my alarm bells were telling me I would not like it one bit.**

**Bobby POV**

**We had had a wonderful meal and had run out of topics to speak about, it was now or never. I finished the rest of the wine in my glass and readied myself to tell Alex of my plans.**

"**I think it is a great idea that you take the rest of your time with MCS as leave Alex, once you start the training for the task force it won't give you a lot of personal time. I..Uh… I invited you to dinner to thank you for all these years you have supported me. You are the best partner that anyone could ever wish for and I count myself as lucky to have had the privilege of working with you. I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving for Boston in the morning; I have been offered a job as a profiler with the Boston Police Department. As you know after Tate's it left me with some debt that I have to clear and the remains of my mother's medical bills. It is an offer that I couldn't afford to turn down."**

**Alex POV**

**It should have been clear to me that Bobby wouldn't be able to settle into his pension because of the debt that he was still paying off. I guess I had suppressed the thought that he would have to take on work and leave town. All I could hear from what he told me was that he was leaving me. An overwhelming feeling of sadness took over me. I couldn't let him think that I hated him leaving so I put on my poker face and told him that we would keep in touch, knowing that the boundaries that we had set in our professional lives would prevent us from doing that. Bobby drove me home, and I invited him in for a coffee but he declined and as I watched his tail lights disappear into the night I finally broke down and cried.**

**Bobby POV**

**As soon as I had driven around the corner and was out of Alex's sight I pulled my car over. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that I loved her and never let her go. It was better this way, for her sake. She needed a new start and I wasn't about weigh her down. I pulled back into the traffic and into my new life. Boston PD had hired me as a private consultant and the pay was twice as much as my salary at MCS, I hated giving up my apartment, but in order to get rid of the debt quicker I had to rent a small one bedroom apartment in Boston, where the rent was a great deal less than in NYC. To keep my sanity I would have to focus on my new job and try and forget Alex. As if I could ever forget her.**

**T.B.C ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just giving our heroes a private life that Mr. Wolf won't allow them!**

**Rated T **

**Acceptable Loss**

**Chapter Three.**

**One year later.**

**Bobby POV.**

**I had settled pretty well into my new job in Boston, but aside from a few text messages and the odd phone call I had not seen Alex since the day I left. I had dated a few ladies but they always ended disastrous. I was left in a dilemma. I worked strictly 9 to 5 with the Boston PD and was occasionally loaned out to other departments. I had never dealt well with personal time. **

**I had gotten myself a membership in a fitness center and was quite proud of the fact that I had gotten my weight right down so that I could fit into my old suits, I had never felt fitter. My hair was now mostly grey. I had been experimenting with beards and goatees and was currently going through a goatee phase and had also let my hair grow a bit longer. I even took a two week vacation, Jimmy Deakins, my former Captain at MCS, had offered me the use of his Cabin in Maine. So I decided to take him up on the offer and I would spend quality time continuing to write the book I had started on as I was determined to finish it by the end of the vacation. **

**I had called Alex whilst I was there as I needed to hear her voice and get an update on how she was doing. I was amazed to hear that she had been loaned to SVU and together they had brought down a terrorist. It had scared me to death though, when she told me how close he was to setting the damn bomb off upon his arrest. I had told her about my ventures as a writer and how I was getting on in Boston. Only thing I didn't tell her was the fact that I was missing her big time. I thought that given enough time it would get easier, how wrong I was!**

**Weeks rolled into months my book was snapped up by a publicist and had become very popular, so much so that I was able to pay off all of my debt and had enough to buy myself a small apartment or house. I had long since realized that my job here in Boston was increasingly frustrating the hell out of me. Due to my book I had been offered a teaching job at the John Jay College of Criminal Justice that would also enable me to continue writing and a promise that I would still be able to do consultancy work. I snapped it up and had bought a nice little house near my old apartment in Greenpoint Brooklyn. It felt good to be moving back home.**

**Alex had also been restless, after our last phone call I had discovered that she had left Home Security and had rejoined the NYPD with the SVU unit. She had struck up a friendship with one of the Detectives there and was really enjoying the challenge of helping the victims. I had always told Alex that there was no job she couldn't do. I had refrained to tell her that I had moved back to New York as I felt it was best for us to keep a distance to enable her to focus on her job and not have my presence cause her any difficulties again with the NYPD.**

**One night on my way back from Lewis's body shop I pulled up outside of Alex's place and literally sat there arguing with myself whether or not to go and knock. I could see that the lights were on and she was home after half an hour I finally plucked up the nerve and got out of my car. As I was about to cross the street another car pulled up outside her door and I stood and waited. **

**A guy got out and ran up and knocked on Alex's door. I hid myself in some shadows and watched. Alex looked incredible when she opened the door, she somehow manages to never age and she just gets more beautiful the older she gets. What happened next, though totally devastated me. The guy pulled Alex to him and kissed her, in that moment I felt my heart shatter into millions of tiny little pieces. I waited till they had disappeared into her home then I got into my car and drove.**

**I was a fool to have gone to see her. She had done exactly what I wanted her to do and gotten on with her life. I drove for hours lost inside my head. I didn't even notice that I had pulled over until I heard people arguing beside my car. When I looked up I saw that I had driven to Logan's bar. I got out of my car and walked inside, it had been years since I saw Logan and tonight there was only one thing on my mind and that was to get drunk out of my skull.**

**Alex POV**

**I had been seeing Stephen for a week now; I had met him at the bar where Olivia and the rest of the team go for drinks at the end of our stress filled days. One thing I liked so much about being with SVU was that the cases helped me to take my mind off of Bobby. He had been very vague lately on the phone. I had bought his book the day it was released and reading through it brought back so many memories good and bad. We sat on my sofa and watched a movie. Stephen was sweet enough; he was a teacher at the local school. I knew that tonight was going to be the last time that we would see each other. I just hoped that we would split up amicably as I could tell he was falling for me. I however, just wasn't able to feel comfortable with him. A problem I have had with one other man I had dated for a while. **

**My big problem was whenever they had kissed me I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Bobby and once I did that I knew that seeing them was a waste of time. Just as earlier this evening when Stephen had kissed me outside my door. I was not prepared for it, as it was the first time he had made a move to do so. I didn't know why but I felt very uncomfortable and ushered him inside. I had to put a stop to this before it got any further.**

**T.B.C…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm just letting them out to play a little bit.**

**Rated T**

**Acceptable Loss**

**Chapter Four **

**Logan POV**

**When I first saw him I thought I was having hallucinations Bobby Goren. Last time I saw him was a few months before he retired from MCS. Physically he looked great after watching him a few moments at the bar I could tell he was visibly upset over something. He ordered his drink then went over to an empty booth and sat down. He obviously wanted to be left alone. Well tough cookie Goren then you should have chosen another bar.**

**I signaled Walt that I was taking some time and got myself a bottle of Jameson and a glass and walked over to Goren's table, without asking I slid into the seat across from him and smirked as he frowned at me. **

"**Good to see you too Goren" I greeted him and smiled.**

"**You know I read your book, you could at least have put in a few pictures." **

**This was going to be harder than I thought; he was obviously trying to ignore me. Well I couldn't let that happen so I leaned over till I caught his eyes with a huge grin on my face. At first he looked annoyed but when he realized what I was doing he couldn't stop the grin and he shook his head.**

"**See told you that I read it." I was relieved to see him respond so I refilled his glass. We shot the breeze for a while and talked about old times and I asked him how Boston was doing and he told me that he was now back in New York and working at John Jay's. I said that Eames must be really glad that he is back in New York I physically saw him close down on me again. Ok…..we have found the heart of the problem. **

**After giving him a few minutes to calm down and to refill his glass I asked him what the problem was and after he thought it over he opened up and told me everything. It must have been the whiskey as I have never known him to talk about his feelings before. It had been the 'Bullpen' rumor that Goren and Eames were more than just partners. Everybody had placed bets on when their personal relationship would be exposed, now sitting here and listening to him I could only shake my head. Of course being the master of subtlety I told him what an idiot he is and that he should call her, the rumors at MCS weren't totally unfounded it didn't take a Detective to see that they both were in love with each other. **

**A few hours later and an empty bottle of Jameson's on the table he asked me to call him a cab. Yeah right you wish Goren. I walked over to the bar and picked up the phone and dialed Eames number. He could kick my ass when he sobers up!**

**Forest Hills NY**

**Alex POV**

'**One of these days I will ignore these phone calls at 3 in the morning!' With a frustrated sigh I rolled over and picked up my cell phone and looked at the display 'Logan'. **

**What the hell! It was sheer curiosity that made me answer it, instead of just rolling over and falling back to sleep.**

"**This had better be good Logan!" I grouched into the phone, when I heard him chuckle I very nearly hung up on him. After he had told me the reason of his call I was glad I didn't. **

**OMG Bobby was in New York and sitting in Logan's bar. It took me all of 5 minutes to leap out of bed and get into my NYPD sweat pants and shirt, after breaking all speeding violations in the book I pulled up outside the bar. **

**Logan had told me that Bobby was, as he put it, drunk as a skunk. I was a bit puzzled as he hadn't told me he was visiting. As arranged I phoned him to let him know I was outside and a few minutes later he emerged supporting an extremely drunk Goren. After he had thrown Bobby into the back of my car he slid in next to him and I drove to my place. I helped him to get Bobby into my house and we laid him in my spare bedroom he was out like a light, so I covered him up and closed the bedroom door and made coffee for Logan and I.**

**Logan POV**

**Even though Goren had lost a lot of weight he still was a big guy and 230 lbs ain't a lightweight. We got him to Eames place and threw him in her spare bed and were now sitting and talking in her kitchen. I'm not usually the kind of guy who gets involved in other people's business; in this case I made an exception to the rule. I was amazed that Eames was home alone; Goren had told me he saw a guy join her earlier, whatever. **

**I told her about what Goren told me in the bar and watched her eyes widen in shock at what I said. The big lug hadn't even told her that he was back in town. Goren may be a great profiler but in personal matters he was absolutely clueless, in any case after what happened in lock down all those years ago I owed him big time right? He knew where I lived if he wanted to knock my block off for telling Eames about his feelings for her. Let's face it the guy would never come out and tell her he loves her, he had no idea of his own worth. Eames didn't answer a lot, she offered to drive me back to my bar I declined and got myself a cab. Once Goren had slept off his stupor they both had a lot of talking to do.**

**T.B.C…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own them nor do I earn money from them so there:-p**

**Rated T**

**Acceptable Loss**

**Chapter Five**

**Alex POV**

**It was 5am by the time that Logan left to go home. He had told me everything, and right now I was feeling giddy with emotions. Bobby loved me! He also told me how much Bobby had drunk, so it would be quite some time before he regained consciousness. I walked into my spare bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him and for a while I just watched him sleep. **

**I couldn't resist running my hands through his grey curls and was amazed at how soft they were. As always there was the stubble, I traced my finger down his jaw and brushed it over his surprisingly soft lips. I knew that the minute he woke up and realized where he was that he would try and flee. Well Goren, not this time buddy. This time we are going to be open with one another. We spent too long dancing around each other. To make sure that he couldn't sneak out on me I laid down beside him and before I knew it I fell asleep.**

**Six hours later.**

**Bobby's POV**

**My first thoughts were 'where on earth am' I'. Then the pain in my head hit me and I meant literally. How much did I drink last night, I feel like I have been run over by a truck. Worse still I'm in a strange bed and whoever it belongs to is now wrapped around me. If I had slept with her, why am I still dressed?**

**My last coherent thought is walking into Logan's bar last night. What on earth happened? Brilliant Goren look at what you have gotten yourself into again! I reached down and gently took the hand that had slid under my t-shirt and placed it between us, now all I had to do was unfurl her leg from mine then sneak out of bed and grab the rest of my clothes and get out of Dodge.**

**As I sat up I realized that it had been an incredibly bad idea to sit up so abruptly and I fought against the urge to throw up, wait… I recognized this room. What the hell happened last night? **

**I froze when I felt the bed shift, whoever was with me had woken up. I cursed softly to myself and was about to get up and hightail it when a hand on my back stopped me in my tracks.**

**Alex POV**

**I had woken up just before Bobby and found myself spooning him, my hand had somehow worked its way under his t-shirt and my leg was wrapped over his. Even though he reeked of alcohol I could still smell the scent that was undoubtedly Bobby's, soap and a musky smell that was uniquely him. I knew he was awake when he tensed up and couldn't stop myself from smiling; he was definitely having an 'Oh shit' moment.**

**I didn't move and let him remove my hand and leg to see what he would do. He had never slept here before but I know he would recognize it as he had helped me move into this place not long after my kidnapping by Jo Gage. I waited until he was about to get up and moved towards him and laid my hand on his back, feeling his body tense up. He hadn't realized that he was with me in the bed, oh joy. I sent a quick prayer upwards to be able to handle what came next.**

**Bobby POV**

**I froze when she rested her hand on my back, she had also moved closer to me and now I could smell her. No wonder I recognized the room this was Eames place. I tried in vain to remember what on earth had happened last night after I left the bar. Was this an alcohol induced dream? One thing was out of place though… if it was indeed one of the many dreams I had had of Alex then why did I still have my clothes on?**

**Next thing I knew I was rushing towards the bathroom; I was no longer master of my body I knelt in front of the toilet and spent the next 5 minutes throwing up. Alex followed me in and I heard her open one of the cabinets. She placed a new toothbrush on the sink and laid a pile of clothes and a big towel for me on the cabinet and told me she was making us some coffee. Then she walked out of her bathroom and closed the door behind her.**

**I decided to make myself presentable and removed the clothes I was wearing and stepped into the shower and afterwards I brushed my teeth and got dressed and joined Alex in her kitchen. I needed some answers and quickly.**

**T.B.C….**

**One more Chapter to go bear with me….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! If I did there would be a Season 11!**

**I want to thank everybody for your kind reviews and to answer some confusion that seems to be occurring.**

**I wrote this story set into the future a bit. I wanted to incorporate his 'leaving' with his retirement for my fic. As after he had fought so hard to pass his psych evaluations there was no way that Bobby would just leave. As for Eames I knew that she had passed her Lieutenants exam previously I just wrote that Homeland Security had offered her the post as Lieutenant not that they 'gave 'her it. I hope that clears up a few things. I hope that you continue to enjoy my little story. **

**Acceptable Loss**

**Rated M!**

**Read at own discretion, ice house is restocked **

**Chapter Six.**

**Alex POV**

**I had expected him to bolt after I left the bathroom I was relieved when I heard the shower start. After his drinking session last night he certainly smelt funky. I made us some grilled cheese sandwiches and plenty of coffee, I had a feeling he would need it. My mind wandered back to when I woke up and how it felt lying next to him and the feel of his stomach on my hand, he was like a nuclear generator he gave off so much heat. I loved running my fingers through the light dusting of hair he had on his stomach I was so busy reminiscing that I hadn't noticed that Bobby had finished his shower and was standing in the kitchen doorway. **

**When I noticed him I had to suppress a laugh. The clothes that I still had here from him were a few sizes too big for him now and hung off him. He looked amazing.**

"**Hey, I thought that you would be hungry so I made us some food."**

**I pushed his plate towards him, trying to encourage him to take a seat and to talk. I knew that he loved grilled cheeses as we had often eaten them whenever we went over case files at his place. I was relieved when he walked over and sat opposite me at my kitchen table. I pushed a glass of water towards him and two Advil I definitely didn't want to be him right now, he must have one hell of a hangover.**

**Bobby POV**

**I gratefully took the two Advil and emptied the glass of water in one gulp. I was slowly starting to recollect what happened last night I cupped my head in my hands and couldn't prevent myself from groaning out loud. I couldn't believe what I had told Logan or the amount that I had drunk. I took the cup of coffee that Alex pushed towards me and took a sip. **

**Alex had picked me up from the bar last night and Logan had helped her…. I groaned again and this time not from my headache.**

"**Alex look I'm sorry if I screwed your night up let me finish my coffee and I will leave ok." I watched as she slowly smiled and shook her head.**

**Alex POV**

"**Bobby if you're referring to Steve then don't worry about it, you didn't ruin my night, well not directly. After we got you into my spare bed last night Logan sat down and told me everything about what you had told him. I finished my relationship with Steve before Logan called last night. It is time for us to stop dancing around each other Bobby! Fact is I'm incapable of any kind of relationship, because I keep on comparing everyone to you and let me tell you this Bobby they don't come close."**

**There I had told him. I stood up and avoided eye contact collected the plates and took them to the sink and started to wash them. The ball was now in his court.**

**Bobby POV**

**I pinched myself, ouch! This is definitely not a dream!**

**Logan was right! I 'am an idiot. I watched as she started to wash the dishes. Logan had told her everything and she was still here. I turned and watched her standing by the sink. I had come to a decision it was time to stop thinking!**

**Alex POV**

**I couldn't stop thinking I was an idiot I had opened up to him and let him see my soul bared, I was waiting for the sound of the door closing behind him I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he turned me around to face him my hands were full of soap suds, but he didn't care. I looked up into his eyes and melted when he gave me a very uncertain smile. Then his fingers wiped away the tears from my cheek and nested in my hair, as he leant down and sealed his lips over mine. **

**Our first kiss was very tentative but once he knew that I wanted this, he deepened the kiss as I fisted the fabric of his sweater in my fists and pulled him closer to me. It was a kiss that was so Bobby, his tongue explored my mouth and when I sucked on it I felt a shudder run through his entire body. I couldn't get enough of him and intensified the kiss, dug my fingers into his hair. He lifted me and sat me on top of the counter; I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him against me and OMG it was like electricity I felt him pushing against my center. I broke our kiss and practically ordered him into the bedroom, to which, he then carried me.**

**When we entered my bedroom he sat me down gently on the edge of the bed and then leant over me and covered my body with his, his lips started on a journey to my ear and then my neck I just wanted to get rid of our clothes I needed to be skin to skin with him after a few hints he got the message and sat up and I literally ripped the sweater off of him. In a matter of seconds we were both breathless on the bed in just our under wear and when I tried to slide my hand inside the waistband of his boxers he grabbed them and pinned them above my head and smiled at me his expression seeking my permission which I readily gave him as I relaxed my arms and gave myself to him totally. **

**Bobby POV**

**I wanted her, oh god I wanted her so much I had to physically calm my body's responses to her down or it was going to be over very quickly. Once her arms relaxed I took a deep breath then started to kiss her and to find all her weak spots, which I memorized as I went. In between the kisses I told her how good she tasted I couldn't get enough of her. My fingers were shaking when I unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her. I couldn't help but stare at her she was so perfect, I felt her squirm under me when I closed my mouth over her breast and felt her nipple harden at the touch of my tongue licking over it, enjoying the feeling of her squirming against me as I paid both nipples a great deal of attention. **

**I had to press down on her hips to stop her squirming or I was going to lose control. So I leisurely kissed and licked my way lower down her stomach and listened to her groaning when I hit all the right places. I couldn't make out what she was saying she sounded very incoherent. She offered no resistance as I hooked my fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her. I licked and kissed my way back up her legs paying great attention to the back of her knees, she was literally growling at me and swearing revenge. **

**I finally stopped teasing her and closed my mouth down over her center and groaned she tasted so good. Her hands pulled on my hair pulling my mouth harder against her, who was I to deny her. I slipped two fingers inside her as I traced circles around her with my tongue. Sending a big silent thank you to Dr. Ernst Graefenberg who in 1950 discovered a certain area that when massaged the right way, drove the women crazy. I cupped my fingers and went on my search for that elusive spot. As soon as I had found it her hips bucked up off of the bed and she screamed my name as she came, I removed my fingers and savored her nectar. As soon as I had finished licking her clean she locked her fingers in my hair and pulled me back up over her.**

**Alex POV**

**If there was such a thing as an out of body experience I had surely just witnessed it. I have never had an orgasm that was so intense in my whole life; I should have known that Bobby was a master at this, with his knowledge of the human body. I have never screamed in my life from an orgasm. This man is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go. I pulled him back over me and saw him grinning at me his face was smothered in my juices but I didn't care I leant forward and drove my tongue hard into his mouth tasting myself as I kissed him deeply using my hand and feet I managed to remove the last barrier between us. I felt him hesitate. So I broke our kiss and told him that I was on the pill and had been celibate for several years.**

**I was done with waiting using my hand I guided him to the right spot and with the help of my legs I thrust him inside of me. Omg, I knew he was big but now I began to regret my haste. He was huge and he totally filled me using my hands and legs I held him against me to give my body the time to adjust. I had driven the air out of his body and he had clamped his mouth over my neck and was sucking and licking and marking me. I was beyond caring as soon as he felt me relax against him he started to move inside of me.**

**Bobby POV**

**It took all of my willpower not to scream as Alex pulled me into her, all my senses were on overload and I buried my face into her neck and licked and kissed and sucked at her skin to distract me from the sheer pleasure of being inside of her. I had no idea how long I could last so I started off slowly moving in and out of her. Supporting myself on my arms I watched her face as our bodies danced together, I pressed her legs wider apart shifting positions till I found the right spot and started to thrust deeper. She responded by grinding harder against me until I felt her tense and her muscles clenching around me as her climax ripped through her body. I could feel the blood on my back from where she had dug her nails into my skin, but I was beyond caring about that as I thrust into her three more times I could no longer hold back and released and collapsed exhausted on top of her.**

**Alex POV**

**It was dark when we finally woke up, wrapped in each other's arms. I lost count of how many times we made love all weekend. You could say we had made up for lost time. We had talked things through and I was so happy to know that Bobby was now back for good and we were going to give it a try with a relationship. We may had done it all ass backwards , one thing I knew for sure though, we had been through more highs and lows than most couples had and I was highly optimistic for our future together. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Bobby and it appears he feels the same way. Life is good. **

**O'Malley's bar.**

**Alex POV**

**I decided on Monday to go with Olivia for a quick drink with Olivia after work. All day she had complimented me on how happy and contented I looked, after I had downed my margarita she looked at me and said that my new boyfriend must be agreeing with me as I looked so relaxed and happy. I smiled at her and winked as I placed my glass on the table and threw down the money to cover the bill. Then as I stood to go home I told her.**

"**Olivia, you have no idea." I smiled at her then left the bar and drove home to the waiting arms of one Bobby Goren.**

**Fin…..**


End file.
